Love is complicated
by SusiOncer
Summary: In this story Neal is alive and he an Emma will be together again. Henry will remember. The story begins in the forest where emma is searching for Mr. Gold.
1. Chapter 1

Soory für meine Grammatik, es ist meine erste Fanfiction in Englisch. I hope u like it.

(:

Emma suchen den Wald ab, um Mr. Gold. David versucht, während immer noch der Affe zu halten. Sie laufen und sah jemanden'' Neal? Was machst du hier''

'' Es ist wahr, über mein Vater'' war seine nächste Frage. Emma nickte.  
'' Nun, dann werde ich Ihnen helfen, ihn zu finden, müsste man mich ins Krankenhaus ziehen, wenn ich gehen  
'' '' '' Fein geht dann auf Emma und Neal folgte ihr.

Beide sprachen über New York. Wie es war, ob Henry hat es gefallen und wenn Emma hatte jemanden kennen gelernt.  
'' Henry hat es sehr gefallen, er hat viele Freunde dort und in New York ist groß, wie für die andere Frage, so dass ich jemanden hatte, aber er drehte sich in einen Affen ''

Nach dem letzten Wort Neal brach in Lachen, wo es Emma tat das Gleiche wie er.  
Doch dann war Neal ernst'' Ich will, dass du glücklich sein, ob mit mir oder ohne mich, Sie und Henry sind alles für mich'', wie er sagte das er eine Hand halten von ihr.  
'' Wir waren glücklich'', sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

'' Aber wir hatten nie finden unsere Tallahassee'' Neal senkte den Kopf.  
Dann umarmten sie sich. Emma blieb stark, aber es war für sie auch traurig.

'' Mama? '' Kam eine junge Stimme von hinten.  
'''' Neal Henry schieben Sie sie aus.

Please write what u think about this story, whether I should write another chapter? (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the first Review!**

**I hope more reader make one that would be very nice (:**

**So I hope you like this new chapter **

'' Mum? ''  
Henry pulled Emma from her thoughts what could she explain now what concerns Neal.  
'' What 's going on here , I think I saw David, it looked as if he would fight but what is indeed ridiculous .. ''said the young boy as he once again accreting something to say

'' sorry to say that but I would like to ask who that is ? ''

Henry now came closer to Emma and Neal , which were visibly shocked to meet Henry in the forest .  
'' Henry should you not to be with Killian? asked the anxious mother knowing what was going on just in story Brook how dangerous it is.

'' And that is Neal an old friend, '' were her next words she was unsure about lying to Henry who Neal really is.

Because she did it once and this was a mistake.

This looked horrified at his son the visibly older looked as if he had it in memory why Emma nudged him so , he would not too much staring at him.

Henry sigh  
'' sure an old friend'' sad he slightly ironic.  
Every time someone new arrived it is an old friend, Henry are not sure if this all were right, and true.

Neal's thoughts circled on to get his son, so dreamy his face looked and it also showed a glimmer sad in his eyes.

Meanwhile Henry tried to concentrate on his mother as she was about to speak again. But she don't  
can talk in this moment because she gets a call.

''Regina calls me '' she said after her cell phone was taken out of the pants pocket and looked at it.  
She was taken the opportunity approachto go, as a screaming sounded at the moment  
'' David '' were Emma's concerned and terrified answer .  
As Neal would be able to read thoughts, he looked at her and ran away.

To the direction screamed .


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay, so for this people who read my story, I'm so soory that it takes so much time :/ **

**But here is another chapter so i really hope you like it,****even if my english isn't so good today.**

**_reviews please(:_**

Neal jumped downright over tree trunks branches or other quality factors stumbling. He did not look back but simply ran out of straight. He did it for Emma. She was all that mattered, and of course Henry.

Emma, however, was busy with Henry.  
He looked at her with his huge eyes.  
Okay Henry, I now call someone to pick you up at all right? ''  
Yes but why do that, I can stay with you and help you with what is currently running whatsoever here but here. . '' Said the thoughtful boy  
No, 'Emma already dialed the number ...  
That is not fair, I'm not a little kid and it sounds like an adventure, and I'm pretty sure that something is wrong with this city. ''

Emma's eyes surpassed her son now several times. She was completely shocked in the m she saw Henry as the 10 year old boy who wanted to make clear at the time of her fairy tale characters live in the city and their parents are Prince Charming and Snow White.

,, Fine I'll call now Regina to which they will pick you up and to bring Mary Magret, in between time we are looking for Neal''  
The curious boy nodded partially satisfied. After Emma Regina had said about it, she realized how much the Mayor was pleased to be able to at least have some time with Henry. And then they ran and Henry already in Neal's direction.

, David'' cried Neal close to despair, he wanted Emma not disappoint after all it is her dad he was looking straight.  
Once more he cried, DAVID'' and looked frantically around until he saw something flying.  
, Oh my god, 'DAVID'' The latter he screamed again.  
Instinctively he reached nachetwas and tried the low-flying throw something. Only on closer look, he noticed that it was a monkey.  
Even though he was out of practice met Neal him ziehmlich well. Which the monkey who dropped David. Whereupon Neal hurried to meet him.

, Who is this Neal actually really? '' Henry said as he walked beside his troubled mother.  
I'm still, an old friend already said, he is great, nice and very helpful and communicated feeling all in all a great guy. ''  
Raved the blonde in front of him. Regardless of how her son looked at her.


End file.
